Adventures of the team 7
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: Probablemente muchas cosas cambiarian en esta mision y el pasado de Haruno seria desenterrado por lo que la nieve cubrio. -Yuki-kun.-
1. Capitulo I

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de NARUTO le pertenecen a MASASHI KISHIMOTO._

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Nuestra Historia comienza en la momentáneamente pacifica aldea de Konoha, cuando nuestros jóvenes protagonistas se dirigen exactamente a la torre de la Hokage, en donde un cierto rubio con ojos azules entra estrepitosamente en la oficina de esta.

-¡Vieja aquí estamos para que nos quieres!-grito Naruto mientras azotaba la puerta.

-!Naruto¡-Grito la rubia, propinando un golpe al joven Uzumaki estampándolo contra la pared

-Mira mocoso te voy aclarar tres cosas-Dijo la rubia mientra se paraba enfrente donde había caído el rubio-Una no soy vieja, dos vuelves a gritar así y juro que vas a salir volando hasta Suna, y tres lo he mandado a llamar por que tiene una misión.

-¡Eso es genial, de veras, al fin podré demostrar quien soy!-exclamo.

-Naruto, podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño chiquito, en cada misión-dijo la chica con melena rosada que responde al nombre de Sakura.

-Perdón Sakura-chan, es que estoy muy emocionado-ttebayo- menciono el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nunca piensas madurar, Dobe-dijo por primera vez el azabache llamado Sasuke.

-¡Hey!, quien le dices Dobe, Teme-

-Al único que respondió, D-o-b-e-dijo el Uchiha mientras una sonrisa arrogante aparecía en su cara.

-Teme-

-Dobe-

Y así comenzó la pelea de insultos entre Naruto y Sasuke, hasta que cierta pelirosa muy enojada agarro a Naruto del cuello- Naruto deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun, o te dejare colgando de las cabezas de los Hokages hasta que amanezca-"dijo" la pelirosa con una gran venita en la sien.

-No no, esta bien Sakura-chan, dejo de molestar a Sasuke-baka, pero no quiero estar toda la noche ahí-dijo el rubio mientras lloraba cascaditas.

-Hmp, molestos-murmuro el Uchiha.

-Muy bien si ya terminaron con el teatrito seguiré-Dijo Tsunade, "algo" molesta-Como iba diciendo, la misión es rescatar a Honda Thoru que fue secuestrada, para eso tendrán que viajar al País de la Nieve-explico la Hokage.

-Disculpe, Tsunade-sama, dijo Pais de la Nieves-Interrogó Sakura, mientras sus mejillas se veían decoradas de un rojo.

-Si dije eso, hay algún problema Sakura-cuestiono la rubia.

- No-se limito a decir

- Como iba diciendo, esta misión...-Mientras Tsunade explicaba los detalles de la misión, la pelirosa se perdía mas y mas en aquel lugar donde muchos somos felices, su mente.

-Entendieron-dijo firme Goidamen.

-Hai-pronunciaron Sasuke y Naruto, mientras Sakura despertaba de su ensueño.

-Ahora que entendieron, salgan de mi vista mocosos-

-Vieja-pronuncio Naruto antes de salir de la oficina

-¡Te oi maldito enano!-grito molesta la princesa babosa

**.-**

**.-**

-Dos semanas ¿no es mucho tiempo para esta misión?-Pregunto el hiperactivo (N/A: Y SEXY) rubio.

-Hasta que usas la cabeza, pero es cierto es demasiado tiempo-contesto el azabache

-Crees la vieja este planeando ¿algo?-cuestiono el rubio (N/A:¿ya dije sexy?)

**.-**

**.-**

- Tsunade-sama no ¿cree que fue mucho tiempo para esa misión?- pregunto tímidamente Shizune.

-No lo creo, ya que cuando vuelvan desearan a verse quedado otra semana.-dijo la legendaria perdedora

- ¿Por que dice eso Tsunade-sama?-cuestiono nerviosamente la pelinegra

-Ya lo veras, Ya lo veras Shizune - dijo la quinta mientras una sonrisa siniestra aprecia en su rostro

- A veces da un poquito de miedo Tsunade-sama-comento la pelinegra, mientras una gotita baja por su cabeza.

- Enserió lo crees-dijo la rubia

**.-**

**.-**

-Oye, Sasuke-teme no escuchaste la risa maniática de la vieja.-dijo el Uzumaki con cara de terror

-No-se limito a decir el Uchiha, cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda

-Creo que esa vieja, si planea algo-expreso

-Hpm, no solo exageras-

-Claro, que no exagero, Sasuke-dobe, verdad Sakura-chan-chillo el escandaloso rubio.

-Asi claro lo que digas, Naruto-expreso la kunnoichi, la verdad no prestaba atención a lo que sus compañeros de equipo decían, su cabeza estaba ocupada desde el momento en que la quinta pronuncio las palabras "País de la Nieve", esas palabras significaban muchas cosas para ella, especialmente verlo de nuevo a **_el,_** nuevamente sus mejillas habían sido adornadas de un rojo pero mas intenso, pero algo no concordaba en su mente, por que el sonrojo, aun no le entendia a esa sensecion se supone que solo fueron amigos, tal vez solo estaba ansiosa, pero algo le decia que no era eso era algo mas importante, un breve recuerdo paso por su mente, pero fue demasiado corto para saber de que se trataba, la molesta voz de su compañero de equipo la saco nuevamente de sus pensamientos, logrando escuchar las palabras:

-Sakura-chan ten cuidando delante de ti hay un...-un golpe hueco se logro escuchar-un poste- termino de decir el ojiazul

-Naruto-baka, por que no me avisaste, antes- dijo molesta la ojijade

-Te estaba gritando desde hace rato Sakura-chan, pero no me escuchabas- se defendio Naruto

-A perdon Naruto, ando un poco distraida, se esta haciendo tarde es mejor que me vaya a mi casa-

-Esta bien Sakura-chan, no quieres que te lleve a casa-

-No gracias Naruto, pero ¿a que horas teniamos que estar en la entrada?-pregunto la kunnoichi

-mmm nose, ¿Sasuke-baka a que horas teniamos que estar?-grito el rubio

-A las 7 de la mañana-dijo a secas el azabache

-a ok, hasta mañana Sasuke-kun, adios Naruto-dijo la kunnoichi mientras se despedia con una mano de sus compañeros y daba media vuelta, para dirigirse a su hogar.

* * *

_Konnichiwa, pues este es el primer capitulo, si no recuedan este fic es que lo borre y lo estoy reescribiendo ^^, espero que les haya gustado la idea._

_Sasuke: a mi no me gusto nada ¬¬_

_Momoko: sasuke-kun como t extrañe ya no habia podido encerrarte en closet ToT_

_Sasuke: ESTAS LOCA DEJA DE ABRAZARME ME ESTAS PEGANDO TUS VIRUS PUAC-_

_Momoko: ¿donde esta Naruto-kun?_

_Sasuke: ya no va poder venir, digamos q le cayo un rayo y esta hospitalizado ¬¬_

_Momoko: noooooooooo naruto-kun, seguro fue tu maldito chidori Uchiha_

_Sasuke: ..._

_Momoko: MALDITO UCHIHA TE ENCERRARE EN EL CLOSET_

_Me voy_

_Atte:_

_Momoko Uchiha_


	2. Capitulo II

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de NARUTO le pertenecen a MASASHI KISHIMOTO._

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Tal vez eran lagrimas de felicidad o de trizteza, ni siquiera ella lo sabia.

Por mucho tiempo soño en su niñez volver a su hogar..._**el pais de la nieve**._

Cuando lo dejo, creyo fielmente que regresaria a quedarse y **_casarse_**...Kami un repentino recuerdo surgo su subconsiente, una sonrisa mezclada con tristeza asomo su rostro, que se fue deformando con las preguntas que se hacia, y la verdad no queria pensar en _**eso**_ ni mucho menos en_ **el**._

Se acomodo entre sus sabanas y el sueño la vencion, demasiadas emociones por un dia.

.-

.-

Desperto un poco antes de las seis le daba tiempo para prepararse antes de irse, al menos la distrairia un poco de lo de ayer, y hablando de distracciones.

-¿Inner?.-

**-**_**Aqui aqui estoy**.-_bostezo el subconciente de la chica de hebras rosadas, alzo un ceja, no sabia para que la habia llamado.

-_**Si, si lo sabes Sakurita.-**_

_-¿_Tu que crees que deba hacer?.-

**-_Nada.-_**

-¿Nada?.-

**-_Si, digo ¿cuantas probabilidades hay que te lo encuentres?.-_**Su Inner tenia razon ¿Cuantas hay?, el pais de la nieve era enorme, tal vez,_** el**_ se habia mudado a otra parte o simplemente al lugar al que iban era otro, con ese pensamiento, tomo un baño, se cambio, se alisto para la mision y desyuno, a veces agradecia tener una Inner.

Salio de casa como si nada, supuso que apenas iban a dar las seis y media o algo asi, estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando algo la obligo a entrar denuevo, subio las escaleras que conducian al segundo piso o para ser mas precisos a su recamara, al entrar se dirigio a una pequeña mesa de noce junto a su cama, abrio el primer cajon, saco un pequeño collar, con un dije en forma de corazon, se lo puso al rededor de su cuello y salio corriendo de su casa, para llegar a su destino.

.-

.-

Al llegar, noto que todavia era muy temprano, decidio subir a un arbol de cerezo, que se encontraba cerca del lugar, tal era por su nombre pero le gustaban esos arboles, cerro sus ojos por un momento, no queria desmostrar nerviosismo cuando llegaran sus compañeros de equipo, pero al parecer el destino estaba en contra de ese pensamiento, ya que un recuerdo surgo su mente...

_-Sakura-chan.-grito un pequeño de grandes ojos violetas y un inusual cabello de igual color, que corria a todo velocidad para llegar con una niña que se encontraba bajo seco arbol de "Sakura"._

_-¿Que sucede Yuki-kun?.-pregunto por inersia la niña de grandes ojos verde y de cabello peculiarmente rosa._

_-¿Es cierto que te vas?.-respondio con otra respuesta_

_-Si.-bajo la cabeza, de verdad no queria irse de ese lugar._

_-Entonces ten.-extendio su mano enfrente de la niña, que vio sorprendia un collar._

_-Yuki-kun..._

_-Tomo es para que no me olvides.-explico el niño con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_-Gracias Yuki...-se quedo sin terminar la frase al sentir unos timidos labios sobre los suyos._

_-De nada Sakura-chan.-_

Sonrio ante tal recuerdo, su primer beso robado, desperto un poco de sus sueño al sentir otra presencia, sabia de quien se trataba, tan puntal como siempre se dijo mentalmente.

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun.-saludo la chica con toda esa energia que siempre demostraba mientras se bajaba del arbol.

-Hmp.-

**_-Por lo menos podria fingir ser amable alguna vez.- _**Se quejo la Inner de la pelirosa al ver la indiferencia de chico.

-Eto... Sasuke-kun.-llamo la chica, este no contesto mas volteo hacia ella, y noto aquel collar que colgaba de su cuello, sintio que la sangre le hervia, pero que diablos le ocurria se tenia que controlar, para suerte del Uchiha llego el escandaloso Rubio.

Partieron a su nueva mision, Naruto no dejaba de gritar y hablar cosas que solo el entendia, Sakura lo golpeaba por cada tonteria que decia y Sasuke bueno es seguia siendo el.

Probablemente muchas cosas cambiarian en esta mision y el pasado de Haruno seria desenterrado por lo que la nieve cubrio.

-Yuki-kun.-

* * *

_Konnichiwa ¿se preguntan quien esta loca? ¿desde cuando tiene un fic aqui?_

_si no es han esperado este fic q deje abandonado ¬¬, __soy mala persona T-T,__y pues lo actualizo por que un reviews me llego recientemente, y decidi continuarlo,__espero q les guste el capitulo dos aver si me animo para continuarlo XD ,__no q mal chiste ¬¬ bueno aqui los nombres q me escribieron:_

_**Kana**_

_**Isis**_

_**ImaginaryxFriend**_

_¬¬ y con respecto a molestar a Sasuke pues..._

_-Me las pagaras.-_

_¬¬ Y ese fue Uchiha Sasuke en el armario, por que si saliera de el seria muy extraña la frase _

_XD_

_Bye-bee_

_Atte:_

_Momoko Uchiha_


	3. Capitulo III

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de NARUTO le pertenecen a MASASHI KISHIMOTO._

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Saltar de arbol en arbol no era problema, eso lo aseguro,pero, se vuelve pesado con el tiempo, y mas aun cuandos dos escandalosos no paran de hablar como cacatuas, o eso es lo que pensaba Uchiha Sasuke. su mirada negra paso a dar al collar de la pelirosa, una ira de golpear al primer idiota que se le atravezara -sin contar a Naruto- se acumulaba en su ser, no sabia la razon pero ese collar le traia un mal presentimento, volvio su vista hacia al camino notando que el ambiente anteriormente calido se volvio frio.

-Estamos cerca.-anuncio Sakura.

-¿Cuanto falta entonces para llegar Sakura-chan?.-pregunto el rubio observando que una fina capa de nieve cubria el lugar

-Como unos cien metros.-aclaro

-Descansemos.-dicto el azabache, deteniendose para bajar hasta el suelo, y es que tampoco es facil saltar asi unas ocho horas, los otros los dos lo siguieron, dandose una mejor vista del bosque que les rodeaba.

-Estaremos media hora aqui, encedere una fogata.-murmuro lo ultimo mientras desaparecia para buscar la leña.

-Entonces nosotros iremos por algo de comer, vamos Sakura-chan.-saltando a un arbol cercano

-Hai.-

-.

-.

-Eto...Sakura-chan.-

-Hmp, ¿Que pasa Naruto?.-

-¿que eso?.-apunto al pequeño dige en forma de corazon, que hace unos minutos, Sakura perdio poniendose muy histerica.

-Es un dige, Baka.-

-Eso ya lo se, pero quiero saber quien te lo dio.-coestiono el Uzumaki.

-Tenemos que irnos Sasuke-kun, debe estar esperandonos.-ignoro la pregunta mientras saltaba a un arbol

-Demo...

-Muete Naruto.-grito la chica, dandose vuelta para irse.

.-

.-

-Tardaron mucho.-

-Pero ya estamos aqui.-

-Hmp.-

-Eto.. chicos que tal si comemos.-dijo la kunnoichi del equipo mientras tomaba una de las manzanas que habia traido con el ojiazul, los otros resignados agarron un pescado que se azaba en el fuego.

Obedeciendo a una chica, que patetico era eso para el orgullo Uchiha, pero que mas daba,en ese momento y otra vez su mirada de carbon fulmino aquel pequeño dije que colgaba del cuello de su compañera. Tendria que averiguar ciertas cosas...

-.

-.

-Solo faltan dos minutos para que anochesca.-menciono Sakura

-Nee ¿seguro que obaa-chan dijo que aqui?.-pregunto el ojiazul viendo si no aparecia alguien

-Hmp, Si.-contesto el Uchiha con cara de fastidio

-Me estoy aburriendo.-

-Naruto, cierra el pico.-

-Pero Sakura-chan, estoy aburrido-

-Silencio Dobe.-

-¿Que dijiste, Teme?.-

-Que te calles usuratonkachi, escucho pisadas.-y por primera vez en su vida guardo silencio. Las pisadas cada vez se escuchaban mas cerca, hasta que a unos cuantos metros una sombra sin forma definida aparecio, conforme el sol se ocultaba en el crepusculo, y la dichosa sombra, se fue acercando hasta tomar la forma de un hombre, de edad mayor, algo bajo, de ojos de verde azulado, y cabello canoso atado en una pequeña coleta, que se fue acercando hasta quedar un metro de nuestros protagonistas.

-Debo suponer que por aquellas bandas, son de Konoha o ¿me equivoco?.-dijo con voz aspera, y el seño fruncido, esperando la contestacion.

-Si.-siseo el azabache tambien con el frunciendo el seño.

-O que alegria, entonces siganme.-su rostro que hace unos segundos fruncido estaba, cambio a una mueca de amabilidad, y dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar.

Por un momento pensaron que tal vez era un prueba o algo asi, pero desecharon esa idea rapidamente, mirandose entre si los tres shinobis, asitieron sabiendo que el llegado seguramente algo de la chica Honda y siguieron al viejo.

.-

.-

-Asi que usted es el abuelo de Thoru-san.-

-Si, estas en lo correcto.-sonrio amablemente a la kunnocichi. Hace como cinco minutos la chica se acerco para hablar con aquel hombre,ignorando a sus compañeros de equipo, mientras estos caminaban en silencio, si silencio por que el rubio no habia abierto la boca para decir alguna estupides, tenia el seño fruncido como si tratara de concetrarse en algo, realmente algo raro, Y el Uchiha no tardo no en darse cuenta de esto.

-¿Dobe?.-llamo el del pai pai

-¿Que quieres Sasuke?.-contesto brsucamente el portador del Kyubi, realmente que algo estaba mal en el, no insulto al Uchiha, esto le preocupo a Sasuke que obviamente no lo iba a decir, su orgullo es primero, Y preferiria morir lenta y dolorosamente, antes que de decir que le importaba sus compañeros de equipo.

-Hmp.-bueno fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decir al Uchiha, para que el Uzumaki volviera a lo que hacia.

.-

.-

Unos minutos despues llegaron a un sendero oculto por los arboles, muy alejado de toda civilizacion, los de Konoha subieron la guardia, era demasido peligroso en la noche, y mas cuando es de noche en un bosque profundo, llegaron a una casa de color blanco, con grandes ventanales, y un patio delantero enorme, si casa de ricos, en la entrda se encontraba una mujer de cabellos naranjas y mirada verde-azulada, quien dirgio su mirada a los que llegaban.

-Padre.-la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el hombre, manteniendo la vista firme para contemplar a los que se encontraban atras.

-Kyoko-chan, ellos son los de Konoha.-explico haciendose a una lado para mostrar a los ninjas de doce años. Los observo a cada uno, fijando su vista priimero en el posedor del sharingan, luego en el Himperactivo rubio y por ultimo a la chica.

-Haruno.-murmuro sorprendida al notar aquel peliculiar cabello rosa, y es que, ese cabello solo lo poseia...

-Tu eres la hija Akiko Haruno.-solto de golpe la mujer, mientras Sakura sostenia la respiracion

* * *

_Konnichiwa, gente que lee este fic de ... XD._

_Creanme que ya ni siquiera tenia ganas de actualizar este fic, pero sus Reviews, cambiaron mi idea, y quien no, se inspira cuando de repente, de tres Reviews que tenia el primer capitulo, pasan a Once en el segundo. -Suspiro- soy tan feliz OwO._

_Deveras Gracias a:_

**alichaSxS**

**setsuna17**

**Kana24**

**kiuuby-chan**

**kohaku**

**.deva**

**sadith  
**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**

_Espero que hayan disfrutado este capi, es la actualizacion mas rapida que hecho XD, pregunten a los que leen mi otro fic de Kakashi x Kurenai y lo sabran XD._

**Atte:**

**Momoko Uchiha**


	4. Capitulo IV

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de NARUTO le pertenecen a MASASHI KISHIMOTO._

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Se maldijo internamente, al no acordarse del apellido, Honda.

Se dio una bofetada interna, al no reconocer, a la mujer que la abrazaba como su hija.

Recibio el regaño de su inner, al ni siquiera reconocer ni acordarse de Kyoko Honda, la que durante sus seis años en este pais, fue la mejor amiga de su mama, Akiko Haruno.

E imploro a Kami-sama que la tierra la tragase en ese momento, pues sus compañeros la veian como un bicho raro, tendria que explicar muchas cosas, de las que no queria.

_-Estupida Hokage.-_dijo su subconsiente, mientras la peliroja deshacia el abrazo y la observaba.

-Mirate como has crecido Sakura-chan, hace siete años que no te habia visto, eres la viva imagen de tu madre, ¿como esta Akiko?.-le pregunto sonriente, a veces Sakura se preguntaban, como dos caracteres tan parecidos se podian llevarse bien, ¿No, que lo opuestos se atraen?.

_-Tal vez una exepcion de la regla.-_

Una tos seca, hizo que la mujer mirara del quien provenia ese sonido, era el señor Keitaro Honda.

-Kyoko.-regaño su padre.-Tenemos asuntos importantes.-

La mirada de la Honda cambio de alegre a sombria, mientras algunos de sus mechones naranjas caian tapando sus ojos.

-Ah, eto... pasen.-dijo casi como un susurro mezclado con tristeza, entraron a la casa, e ingresaron a una lujosa sala, mientras cuidaban que Naruto no rompiera nada, como era su costumbre.

-Por favor sientense.-Los jovenes sin hacer un ruido lo hicieron.

Un incomodo silencio se produjo, en la enorme habitacion, mientras los ojos verdes de Haruno inspeccionaban el lugar, esperando encontrar algo fuera de lo comun, un indisio para la mision.

-La Hokage solo nos explicos unos detalles de la mision, pero necesitamos mas para poder realizar la mision.-para sorpresa de sus compañeros, Uchiha fue el primero en hablar.

Poco a poco la mente de Sakura divago, mientras el abuelo de Thoru, explicaba los por menore que La Hokage no habia dado, escuchaba apenas unos murmullos, cuando sus ojos jades observaba una fotografia tal vez de 10 años o mas, no los podia observar bien, pero sabia que se trataban de tres personas, un sollozo la trajo de vuelta al mundo real, y vio que la viuda Honda se incaba ante ellos.

-Por favor traigalan de vuela.-dijo entre sollozos Kyoko, sus ojos verdes se abrieron de sorpresa, que venian mezclados con melancolia, recordaba bien esos ojos los de una madre preocupada.

-kyoko ven levantate.-dijo su padre tomadola del brazo y sentandola en los sillones.-Es mejor que les enseñe sus habitaciones.-suspiro pesadamente dejando a su hija solllonzando.

.-

.-

La segunda planta de la casa, estaba completamente llena de habitaciones, podia contar unas diez solo con la vista que tenia, -que no era mucha.-, y aun asi darse cuenta que habia mas adelante.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse llamo su atencio, y observo como sus compañeros de equipo entraban a una habitacion, los siguio y vio como Naruto discutia con el azabache, de que la cama que tenia este, era suya, y el Uchiha solo respondia con un gruñido. Un suspiro salio de su boca, tenia que aceptarlo, esos dos eran unos niños chiquitos, -en especial el Uzumaki.-Sintio una mano tocar ligeramente su hombro, volteo ligeramente el rostro para ver de quien se trataba, al parecer no dormiria con los chicos.

Keitaro Honda, la llevo a una habitacion enfrente de la de los muchachos, solo que un poco mas femenina, suspuso que era la habitacion de Thoru, el señor le dio a entender que se pusiera comoda, y ella lo iba a ser, estaba cansada, mas de doce horas de viaje, y la sórpresa que se llevo al llegar, no ayudaban en nada,Solo queria que duera otro dia ya.

.-

.-

-Pero Yo Quiero Ir-ttebayo.-

-No.-

-Naruto, ya Madura, por kami.-

El puchero en rostro del rubio indicaba que no se iba dar por vencido, y el rostro de sus compañeros reflejaba una ira que se acomulaba a cada chillido del portador de Kyuby.

-Necesitamos a alguien que se quede aqui en la casa y los otros dos salgan afuera para sacar informacion.-explico la Kunnoichi.

_-_Si entiendo eso, pero ¿por que, yo me tengo que quedar?.-

-Por que necesitamos a alguien que retenga suficiente informacion con la mirada .-

_-Shannaron y asi pasar mas tiempo con Sasuke-kun.-_

-ademas, a alguien que sepa adonde dirgirnos en este lugar, y la mejor opcion es Sakura.-explico esta vez el azabache.

-Esta bien, me quedo.-gruño Uzumaki a lo bajo escuchando como la puerta se abria y se cerraba dejandolo solo en el recibidor.

-Animo, Naruto-kun, seguramente te dejaron por que tu puedes defendernos si no vienen a atacar.-dijo tratando de dandole animos, Kyoko Honda, condujo al rubio hasta a la cocina.

-Si ustede lo dice señora.-suspiro sentandose en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-Naruto-kun ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?.-

-Quiero ramen-dattebayo.-y su voz energetica inundo todo el lugar.

.-

.-

El sonido de la perilla de una puerta abriendose, indico la llegada de Haruno y Uchiha,mientras Naruto comia unas Takoyaki* tranquilamente en la cocina.

Cuando los recien llegados entron a la cocina, sorprendiendo al rubio por las expreciones que traian. Sakura tenia la cara mas roja que un tomate, y estaba con la cara agachada, en cambio Sasuke tenia el seño fruncido y con el sharingan activado apunto de querer matar a alguien con aquella mirada carmesi.

-Eto...me ire a domir.-anuncion totalmente nerviosa la pelirosa mientras corria hacia las escaleras torpemente.

Su seño se fruncio mas, al ver la reaccion de su compañera, ya habian aclarado que fue _**un accidente**._

_-Tsk mujeres.-_

La bolita Takoyaki, impacto justo en la mejilla derecha del furioso Uchiha, haciendolo voltear para ver -y exterminar al causante.-

Su sonrisa era evidencia del crimen cometido, es lo sabia.

-Uzumaki-siseo el azabache y el nombrado trago duro, cualquier cosa valia la pena por ver molesto al portador del Sharingan...

-No llegaras a Hokage.-

... o tal vez no.

* * *

_Konnichiwa ... si soy yo denuevo =OwO=_

_me ausente por mucho tiempo . gomen es que ¬¬ esta vez todas mis ideas para el fic se fueron por el caño DX, asdasd y no lo lograba concentrarme. A bueno espero que me perdonen- suspiro-, dejo los nombres de las amables personas que me dejan su Reviews:_

**setsuna17****, ****HarunoSakura-Chan1**** , Kana 24, ****Priscila Cullen 1410****, ****.deva****, ****enishi-senpai**.

_gracias deberas ^^, tratare de no tardarme con el siguiente capi. y tratar de q no salga tanto de relleno como este DX, __y si para los que se preguntan, esto es un SasuSaku XD._

_sin mas que aclarar _

_bye_

**atte:Momoko Uchiha**


End file.
